warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Plaguenumber3
Plaguenumber3 (talk) 07:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC)ok just checking this feature out for myself... ok simple breakdown timePlaguenumber3 (talk) 17:19, April 29, 2013 (UTC) messages Hello plaguenumber3......So what is the brotherhood of the Dajakk going to be doing in the Plague campaign? looking for ward to your response... well depending on what is in that vault we could be either here for samples to experiment on, battlefield data (IE this form of daemon energy does this), or like i said it could just be our porducts so we could have sold out to another warlord. however the one absolute fact is that we are somehow certain that this will give a .00000046% benefit to the production of the 'true' Dajakk Plaguenumber3 (talk) 18:29, June 20, 2013 (UTC) hmmm...i was thinking of an Inquisitorial quarantine...captured samples if you will....something powerful enough to affect space Marines.....and culd you give me a quick run-down of what the brotherhood does? their page......intimidates me......Sahron (talk) 18:01, June 21, 2013 (UTC) legend of the Ca'Tu secotor Banne'en'sho ceceile crowley Thanks man ill wait to actually use the character, Da Big WAAAAAGH! is a work in progress i really just wanna use some characters ive casted arlready. and also Ceclie is a convenient Champion. Thank you again its a pleasure co labing with ya.T42 (talk) 20:38, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Karr'an'sho Ticious general participation please edit _____ other Oi so idfk where anything is in the galaxy is the Kronus and Halo expanses near Tau space?T42 (talk) 02:56, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Its close enough closer than the males from or eye o terror I'll give you a map link when I can get on. The Watch operates much the same way as the Deathwatch does except they have no huge watch stations. Theirs are usually associated with an Inquisitorial fortress but most are aboard strike cruisers. Basically it is their job to try to catch and crush potential schismatics and rebels before it becomes necessary to call in the assault Marines. Like the Grey Knights they tend to be reactive rather than take the offense as the Deathwatch sometimes does. Drat I keep forgetting to sign Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:19, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey man I got kinda far in Da Big WAAAAGH! and soon will be transfering the really lengthy Noteable conflicts into thier own pages. But id like you to see how i did with Cecile and if i did anything wrong please do not hesitate to tell me so, id hate to be responisble for buchering your character.T42 (talk) 04:04, May 8, 2013 (UTC) O and Andrews not dead just so you know. i would never kill off someonelses character. but if u want me to change it i will.T42 (talk) 04:47, May 8, 2013 (UTC) One point of note the date the sigmus battle happens is 600 years before Cecile and Andrew even meet and the he's only going to be 8. Otherwise the only other issue is ticious' direct involvement he will have a bit of a preoccupation with the ca'tu sector though the on world tech could be helping with his research into blanks and dolman gates. Otherwise a fairly good writing spelling errors but good Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:10, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry been tied up for the last few days im just stuck on da big waaagh! gonna be wirting Snake Eyez for a day or two see if i get unblocked im trying to make it flow naturally, the fight between Redglare and Cecile. just need a little more though on the matter.T42 (talk) 05:35, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Finished Da Big WAAAAAGH! plz tell me if i sued your characters correctly and if i havent done satisfactory tell me what you thing i should change pertaining to the forces of chaos.T42 (talk) 02:37, May 14, 2013 (UTC) You mislabeled the scola its schola Chaotica the adeptus are the students but otherwise works out well enough Plaguenumber3 (talk) 05:09, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Shure go ahaead man.T42 (talk) 23:57, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I love military SNAFUs! a sandbox... Through the warp by columbussage-d47j0ax.jpg Cultist heavy shock trooper by taurus chaoslord-d4ogaju.jpg Chaos reigns by columbussage-d47izzn.png Codex astartes background by mrnikart-d5opzmk.jpg New race idea Ok no name idea as of yet but i got a biology plot and a unique weapons tech. 1) evolving from coral, seasponge like creature ect. whatever i decide to name these guys are a highly mutagenic race whose biology is increadibly unstable. they will often undergo major physialogical changes at least five times within their lifetimes including changes in mass, skelital structure, muscle structure, gender, and limb composition. Without an non-bilogical agent to steady their biological changes the average lifespan of this race is little over thrity years. due to their own high evolutionary rate, and extensive matabolism they often generate extensive body heat and need cooler arias to live. also do to thei own mutagenic nature particularly during war outside stimuli such as weapons damage, or enemies encountered or devoured they will mutate to adjust. the races discovery of augmentics was a god send to this race, with a non-biological interface that could still interact with the body they were able to figure out a way to stableize their own mutagenic process and by extent expand their lives significantly longer than what was before. 2) the weapon plan: seeing as their own bodies were unstable and constantly adjusting to other external threats the (whatever i name em) instead created an form of weaponry unique to their own physiology. orriginating from a desire to create an unpenatrable defence at key enterances to instalation points. the first modle of this weapon was referd to as the fireweave barrior. what began as a simple sheild tech idea though was quickly adopted to a weapons purpose and also proved most effective. since that time firewave weapons have become the standard, even after encounters with new spacefarring races...(which only further went to prove the weapon's effectiveness) the fire wave and weave both work on the principle of sending a stream of highly charged energy forwards in a stream of a set distance. this energy wave orrignally designed simply with the (insert name) pyhsiology in mind was addapted to serve as a all purpose wave. by overcharging the particles of whatever passes through the stream any physical object that passes instaltaniously combusts into plasma, while concentrated energy is dissapated and instead follows the energy stream. in a defensive arrangement the fireweave is the ultimate weapon of deterance, no enemy is willing to pass over territory where this defensive wall is layed for risk of their lives, and when worn as a skirt by certain mechas almost anything that gets too close will soon be melted down. as an offensive weapon the firewave is a short range but highly effective weapon of destruction, enemy fire is melted down before it can reach an active firewave cannon while defenses, armor and enemy troops alike all will instaltaniously ignite and melt down. new message board Cool love the Undyings involvment. Thank you plauge, ill be shure to write this in soon on the Undyings page. T42 (talk) 20:21, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ok got your blog.....i meant loopy as in a little funny, occasional laugh to lighten things up, to make the darkness seem darker, and what is this about sub-dajakk life-forms? plz elucidate. Sahron (talk) 01:52, June 22, 2013 (UTC) PLAUGE CHAT NOW PLZ!T42 (talk) 04:54, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Ok man got ur message bout the campaingn idea sounds great i could make the other two chaos warbands but i think id rather get someone elses ya know make it more inclusive. But overall great setup.T42 (talk) 01:01, June 25, 2013 (UTC) Oi u still here? Chat would b nice.T42 (talk) 04:13, June 25, 2013 (UTC) hey i got yur invite, responded, sent force, is it possible that icould get a bribe too? lolz. Hey added dajakk to the plague (in interlude). thx for listening oh wait could you send me the exact name and date of your new campaign? want to add it to the Warden's article. If you need help contact me , i'd love to help. Sahron (talk) 21:17, June 28, 2013 (UTC) ok if you want help im going to need complate force lists on a seperate page, that way i could copy/paste to a doc and have them up at the same time, call me when you are finished, and since you are in control im going to need a rough outline of what you want from me, and thx for the critique, my brain was frazzled by finals......will work on it.Sahron (talk) 01:02, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Trolls? No page damage? Ill see what I can do 07:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Plauge its T, i had the 2nd part of the crusiade all written up but then my comp took a shit. Ill get it wrtten as soon as my main computer is back obline. It consists of mostly the Thunder Lance and Equalizers holding the line on the plnet that you stat has been turned into a battle ground. The Leaders are the Eq 7th Co.'s Captian, Blood and Great Brother White Wolf. And im also going to add an intermission with a Gene-Lord, Baltazar. (Baltazar may end up defecting to the Dajakk to escape the Gene-Kings wrath for his recet failures in leading the Dark Maws.)T42 (talk) 19:49, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Im quite sorry, i dont wanna go through the hassle of rewriting the whole damned thing. But i might just do that anyway if i cant find the txt in my computers history. Im on a back up comp right now.T42 (talk) 19:59, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Tell T42 to go to the Creative Universes Wiki Chat Ok? Schulz 02:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC) plz excuse my abscence, family matters.Sahron (talk) 23:02, July 6, 2013 (UTC) tell me what i need to do. Hey i read the calipsean crusade.........liked it. forgive my intrusion but i fixed some typos. the steel wardens 5th are ready for battle, give me a story (they can almost all die, just make it epic) and i'll type it up. sry again for my abscence..family stuff. looking forward to (finally) participating. Sahron (talk) 23:15, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Read your message...steel wardens ok? plz pretty plz? with kittens and sugar and....(Steel wardens burst in) NO SUGAR OR KITTENS! NOW START WRITING OR WE"LL KILL YOU FOR TREASON! oh i fixed the plague up a bit, check it out. also if you want you could fix it up a little, just tell me when you do it ok? thx for not killing me for desertion, the shit this week was horrible. thx for reading. Hey still waiting for confirmation of whether i can work on Chapter 4 of the calipsian sub-sector crusade. thx for reading. Plz reply. Sahron (talk) 00:12, July 7, 2013 (UTC) OK i'm just going to go ahead and START chapter 4......and please give me some quick details about the Nurglites....i' alwasy liked nurgle's champions.....so polite.Sahron (talk) 00:29, July 7, 2013 (UTC) oh and a quick summary of wat happened so far..i read it...but my mind is like a sponge...step on it and everything goes everywhere......which is what has been happening lately....Sahron (talk) 00:31, July 7, 2013 (UTC) not to bother but i need deployments too....who are the steel wardens with? who are they fighting? (my brain is a stepped on sponge right now) where? when ? why not how? FFUUUUUU...cant start.....perfection instincts tingling! thx for reading.Sahron (talk) 00:40, July 7, 2013 (UTC) got your message..answered most of my questions.....but what would the steel wardens be trying to do? will they have support? what do they hope to acheive? will they acheive it? (its your story...i dont want to screw with it)Sahron (talk) 00:42, July 7, 2013 (UTC) ok got yur message..trying to come up with a good story......im probably going to have them all die (dont tell anyone) save for a few.........Sahron (talk) 16:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC)